The present invention is generally directed to developer compositions and processes for the preparation thereof, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to developer compositions with high conductivities, for example, from about 10.sup.-12 (ohm-cm).sup.-1 to about 10.sup.-7 (ohm-cm).sup.-1. More specifically the present invention relates to carrier and developer preparative processes, comprising, for example, preconditioning resin coated carrier particles to achieve highly desirable developer, development, and image properties, for example, high efficiency donor roll reload efficiencies at time zero(t=0).